


Serendipity and Snowfalls

by postfixrevolution



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, happy holidays have some small fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postfixrevolution/pseuds/postfixrevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is serendipity personified, breathtaking and unexpected, catching him by surprise every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity and Snowfalls

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I capitalized my title what is this I haven't use capital letters in titles since fOREVER
> 
> Anyway, here's my Christmas contribution to the fandom. Unbeta-ed, so forgive any mistakes that may linger, and happy holidays~!
> 
> Also shoutout to boop because she inspired me to do this Christmas thing! MERRY CHRISTMAS BOOP UR AWESOME AND THANKS FOR EXISTING ^u^

Someone clears their throat, and Leo looks up from his book to see crimson eyes looking down at him expectantly. Kamui is dressed in thick wools from head to toe, thick snow boots on her normally bare feet. There are remnants of a warm flush on her porcelain cheeks and there is shortness in her slowing breaths. She must have sprinted here, he notes absently. The thought almost makes him smile. 

"Yes, Sister?" he asks patiently, smoothly snapping his book shut. 

"It's snowing," she tells him simply. It's no special statement, but the words bring a wistful smile to her lips, glazing crimson eyes over with a soft sense of wonder, of awe. She's beautiful, he thinks, as pure as the freshly falling snow just outside this castle's stone walls and infinitely more breathtaking. Snowflakes could cascade down from the clouds, painting Nohr the cleanest of heavenly whites, but when Leo watches the sway of her winter-white hair, basks in the glow of her fireplace-warm smiles; she is Nohrian winter like nothing else, the cool air that bites at his skin and stains his cheeks bright red, the warmth that tumbles down his chest and pools in his stomach when they gather before the fireplace, sharing hot chocolate and stories. 

"So it is," he replies just as simply. "That tends to happen when it's cold." 

Kamui pouts at him, huffing exasperatedly. "I didn't come here for your snark," she sniffs, arms crossed primly. 

Leo arches an eyebrow at her. "I was under the impression that you adored my snark," he repartees, smirking at her. At that, she giggles softly, rolls her eyes. He has to bite back a smile. 

"I'll admit to no such thing," she says, "but I will admit that I came here for you." Her crimson eyes soften and his heart stutters in his chest and, with that serene smile on her lips, she is serendipity personified, breathtaking and unexpected, catching him by surprise every time. She takes a step forward, wraps fire-hot fingers around his wrists and tugs him up. And then, releasing him, she fumbles with the cobalt scarf around her neck, unfurling the thick fabric from around her neck slowly. Once she has it free, Kamui throws the scarf over his own shoulders, carefully arranging the fabric around his neck. Her knuckles brush against his bare skin every so often, and Leo shivers despite the heat of them, forces himself to focus on her fingers and face rather than just her lips, the soft roseate of them and the concentrated set of them. Leo ends up watching her absently, half in a trance, half in awe, and wholly and utterly in love. 

When the girl finishes, she takes a step back, scrutinizes her work intently. Leo brushes his fingers against the scarf softly, noting the last shreds of Kamui's warmth that still cling to it. The fabric, lacking though it may currently be in body heat, is imbued with her scent, ancient magic and clean, outdoor air – this time with the underlying hint of snow and willow tree wood. He pulls the scarf over his nose, inhales deeply. 

"It's warm," he tells her simply, glad for the fabric that hides his small smile. "Is there a reason you're giving it to me?" 

She floats past him to the library window, pressing her palms against the icy glass and watching as condensation forms along the outline of her hands. "It's the first snow of winter," she responds softly, turning back to him with a dream-like smile on her rosy lips. "You have to come with me." 

"Do I now?" he returns, just as soft. Her crimson eyes lock onto his curiously, staring just past them to an answer they both already know. Her wistful smile blossoms into a full-blown grin, creased eyes and glinting teeth, and she grabs him by the hand, drags him along at full spring behind her. 

"We'll grab your coat on the way out," she promises, and Leo stumbles over his own feet following her. He never finds out whether he tripped in awe of her or because of his own clumsiness, but the action causes her to tighten her fingers around his, and the prince finds he doesn't care either way. 


End file.
